Web of Lies and Deceit
by Kau-su
Summary: Regina is the queen bee of the campus, and obviously the most popular person in the school. She gets anything she wants, even people. One day, she made a bet to her friend that she can make Emma, the freak, fall in love with her. How will this bet end? G!P fic
1. Chapter 1

**Webs of Lies and Deceit**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters**

 **A/N: I tried to correct somethings, but if there are still mistakes then all mistakes are mine. Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Students were rowdy once you reach the hallways. How can it not be? It's the first day of class. Everyone is excited to see their friends once again to know if they have same classes, or their plans after class. There's quite a reunion in the hallways as friends meet again, but also bullies welcoming their 'beloved' victims. A football player talking to his teammates bumped into one golden haired girl.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" he turned around to see who bumped him. Seeing who it was it formed a smile on his lips and said, "Well, well, well. Look who we have here." He went near her and patted her back strong. "It's good to see you again freak, or nerd, or geek. You have many names. It's quite hard to decide what to call you."

The blonde was about to reply until a certain brunette cut in, "Robin, it's just the first day of classes. Please don't get yourself into trouble again."

"Oh, come on, Regina. I wasn't doing anything to her, right?" Robin argued. He hit the girl's back signifying her to answer him. Once again, she was answer but the  
brunette spoke.

Regina rolled her eyes as she saw Robin's gesture and said, "Just leave the poor girl alone now, understood?" her voice was intimidating making Robin abide.

"Of course, what the queen wants, she gets it." Robin whispered harshly. He looked at girl and threatened her, "This will be the last time that you'll be saved. Next time, I'm going to hurt you." He gave her a good shove before leaving. Regina shook her head with the actions of her friend, well suitor. Robin joined her and her friends as they went to their respective classes.

"You okay, Ems?" A woman wearing black skinny jeans and white-striped sweater asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Rubes." The girl said adjusting the black-rimmed glasses resting on her nose. "You know it'll be just same day as any day I had in the previous years of high school. Full of bullies, boring, and monotonous."

"Awww, come on Emma. It's like you're telling us we're boring." A scruffy young man stated as he went near her.

"It's not like that, Neal. But you know guys how my life is here. It's my last school year and the only progress that I have made was people knowing what's in between my thighs, and being smart!" she pointed out.

Neal and Emma have been through thin and thick they were orphans in the foster system, but they were able to leave it by escaping. When they escaped the four walls of the foster system they had to steal to live that until one day they met Ruby. Ruby was the granddaughter of the owner of Granny's Diner who has a lovely name, Granny. Everyday Ruby would sneak out food for Emma and Neal. That action made the three become best friends. When Granny found out what she was doing instead of getting angry, she told the Nolan family about the two. The Nolans, David and Mary Margaret, were happy to foster the two teens since they have no child to cater to. Since that day, the trio formed a tight-knit bond.

"Speaking of being smart, we have Pre-Calc together later. You know the drill." He said softly patting Emma's back.

"Idiot." Ruby said. She hugged Emma and smiled at her, "Don't worry I'm pretty sure that you'll have the best senior year you could ever imagine."

* * *

It was lunch time, people were not observing the proper decorum. Students chew their food while talking, some throwing their food to other students, bullies cutting the line, and of course shouting. The groups of the popular kids headed by Regina, the Queen. She is accompanied by her best friend, Belle, the smartest one in the group, followed by Jefferson, the serious gay, Robin, the football player, Aurora and Philip, cheerleader and football player, and Killian, the one armed joker, I mean jock, seriously he always gets his right arm injured . Oh, and of course, Maleficent, there was a rumor going around that she and Regina had a fling, but not that anyone cared.

As the group passed by a table, "Regina, please let's talk about." A young man got a hold of Regina's wrist trying to talk to her.

"Daniel, unhand me now, lest you wish your hand to be gone." Regina replied, but Daniel did not listen to her. She was not having any of it, so she decided to kick his sacred area. He cupped his groin and rolled on the floor. "Awww… does that hurt? That's what you get when you stick it in the wrong person." Everyone was looking at scene, so Regina announced, "Always remember that you should abide to your queen, unless… you wish to be like him." They were still looking at her.

"Okay everyone, shows over. Please get back to your seats." Belle stated, which everyone obeyed. Nobody wishes to mess up with the queen.

The group was seated to their usual table, and Maleficent decided to start the conversation, "Robin, I heard you were bullying Emma Swan again."

"So what is it to you, Dragon?" Robin spat out. Robin calls her Dragon, because obviously, she was named after Maleficent, the villain in Sleeping Beauty.

"You better watch your tongue, Pine Cone. Remember, you're only here because of Daniel and since he's no longer part of this group might as well join him." She replied.

"Would you please not mention his name anymore, can't you see Reggie isn't happy about it." Jefferson replied as he was filing his nails.

"Agree with ya, mate." Killian said he drank his flash filled with rum.

"Are you getting drunk this early afternoon?" Philip whispered harshly.

"You gotta problem, lad?"

"The two of you please, stop it." Aurora begged.

Philip ignored his girlfriend and grabbed Killian's flask.

"You son of a-"

Regina hit the table with her arms and said, "Will you please be act like civilized people?! You are all getting in my nerves." They all behaved, except Killian who was trying to get his flask. "Killian, Enough! Philip hand it over to me." Philip gave the flask to Regina.

As soon as the two settle down, Maleficent said, "Since we had bet about Daniel, Regina. You should now pay me." Long before Regina and Daniel dated, Maleficent and Regina had a bet. The bet was Daniel would or wouldn't cheat on her the rest of the high school year once they started dating. "Since he stuck it in another person, I won."

Regina rolled her eyes and replied, "Was that even valid? That was a long time ago." Maleficent show her the recording in her phone. _'This bitch!'_ Regina thought. Everyone on the table was curious about the recording, even Belle. "Fine, fine. I'll do it. No need to play it." She waved her hand in dismissal.

Hearing those words formed a smile on Maleficent's lips. "Regina, so you'll do it later?"

Regina bit her lip, cautious of what she'll respond. If she'll pay the price of the bet, she might not be able to show her face on campus, so she decided. "What if I make another, bet?" All of her friend's eyebrows rose with curiosity.

"It depends on the gravity of what you'll do and the consequence of you losing." She replied.

"Deal."

"And what will you be doing, dear? Remember if that bet of yours doesn't qualify to my standards, you'll do IT, TWICE." Maleficent asked with a teasing tone.

Regina was freaking out inside she didn't know what to do to fulfill her standards. As she was scanning the area, on cue Emma, Neal, and Ruby entered. With that she had an idea.

"I'll make Emma Swan fall in love with me."

 **Aye or Nay? Any kind of review or PM is well appreciated**

 **Chapter 2 will be posted ASAP. Please wait until then**


	2. Chapter 2

**Web of Lies and Deceit**

 **Chapter 2**

 **I would like to thank my beta 'fiend89' for editing this chappie!**

* * *

"I'll make Emma Swan fall in love with me." Regina stated.

Maleficent stared at Emma as she went to the line. "Ooooh, that's quite interesting." She looked at Regina and teases her, "Why, dear, have you been enamored by the blondie freak?"

"Uh- no, I-" she was lost for words realizing what she just said. _'What the hell have you just offered?! Seriously?! Make that freak fall in love with me?!'_ she mentally scolded herself. She composed herself to answer back Maleficent, "Of course not, Mal. I'm pretty sure that I'll win this bet easily." Smirking at her.

Belle was at lost with just happened. She's Regina's best friend but she secretly she has a crush on her. With discovering this bet, her hopes are now dashed. She just broke her heart and now, she'll be having an escapade that might not produce pleasant results.

"Regina, think carefully of what you're going to do." Pleading to her friend to think thoroughly of the outcome of this bet.

"I do agree with Belle, Regina. Think it over! I mean, come on, you have to go on a date with her! Worst of all, you'll KISS HER!"

"Shut up, Bookworm and Pine Cone. This is between me and Regina." Maleficent countered. "Fine, that would be our new bet. Let's talk more about this new bet of ours once this idiots leave, okay?"

Jefferson wagged his finger and disagreed, "Uh, uh. No way, I want to hear every detail about this and how our Reggie would conquer 'her'."

"I'm quite interested too, aren't you, babe?" Philip asked her girlfriend who's now sitting on his lap. She gave a nod in agreement to the proposition.

"So am I. I am here for her well-being." Gaining a smile for her best friend. Belle sat up straight like she's dealing with a business deal.

"Count me as well." Robin added.

Maleficent sighed, "Alright. Since I have approved your proposal, we'll talk about the consequence and the length of time this would be."

"We could just have it the whole year." she suggested.

"Nu uh uh, 2 months would suffice."

Regina was flabbergasted, "2 months?! That's not enough."

"Haven't you remembered what you said earlier? 'I'm pretty sure that I'll win this bet easily'" Regina bit her lower lip, a sign that she was in a disadvantage.

It is true that this bet would be easy, if it was a random guy or girl, sadly it wasn't. She has to make EMMA "THE FREAK" SWAN in love with her. Nobody talks to her aside for her 2 friends, but if anyone caught her talking to her what would happen to her reputation?

Regina gulped perhaps trying to swallow her pride. "Fine, anything else?"

"I want to hear the words 'I love you, Regina' personally. Oh, and for the consequence, you know it just the triple of it." She replied with wink.

Regina paled with what she just heard. This did not go unnoticed by Belle who became worried, "Are you okay? You look pale. Do you want me to take you to the clinic?"

She shook her in refusal and gave her a wan smile, "I'm alright. I just need to go to the restroom. If you'll excuse me." With that she stood up, turned around to leave the table. But before she could completely leave she heard Maleficent.

"If I were you, I'd start doing it already. Time's ticking. Tick-tock."

She hurried to go outside, no longer wanting to hear the bickering of Belle and Robin with Maleficent. Walking faster was all in her mind to reach the farthest restroom. Upon getting inside she washed her face trying to wake up from this nightmare.

"What were you thinking?! You should have just took consequence of losing the bet rather than make a new one!" scolding her reflection she pointed at it, "Now, you have make Em-"

Before she could finish her sentence the door opened. Lo and behold, Emma Swan was in the same room as her.

* * *

 **I know, a very short chap, but the next one would be a little bit longer since Regina and Emma would be conversing with one another ;)**

 **Until then,**

 **Kau-su**


	3. Chapter 3

**Web of Lies and Deceit**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

 **A/N: I didn't expect to have many people reading, reviewing, making it favorite, and following this story. Thank you very much! :)**

 **I know that some of you suggested for Emma to know the bet and take advantage of it, and (Spoiler Alert!) she'll know it in the future, because I have plans in store for that scene.**

 **Again, thank you for my beta 'fiend89' for editing this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **60 days until deadline**

Emma was eating lunch and chatting with her best friends when she felt the urge of going to the restroom to piss. Excusing herself from the table she quickly went to the farthest restroom. As much as possible, she prefers going to farthest one due to her 'condition'. Ever since the students learned about her condition, girls who see her in the women's restroom look at her with disgusted face, but she kept a strong face looking like she isn't affected, but deep inside she was hurting.

Taking a few steps closer she heard an angry voice inside. She took a step back thinking whether she'd go inside or not, but she felt the need to empty her bladder. Hesitantly, she twisted the door knob opening the door and let herself enter the room. There, she was met by a brunette who look like she has seen a ghost. She was about to explain herself when she notice that the brunette, Regina Mills' eyes were fixated on her. This action made Emma feel little. The silence was making things awkward, so Emma decided to break the silence.

"Uhmm… Regina?" Regina was brought back to her senses upon hearing her name. Emma was taking steps towards her, "Are you alright?" she saw her worried face and it occurred to her that Emma was near to her.

"Miss Swan." It was all she can say her mind is scrambled at the moment. _'You can do better than that, Mills!'_ she scolded herself. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm fine." She showed a fake smile.

Though Emma wasn't convince that the woman was fine due to her 'superpowers' blaring in her mind, a blush crept to her face. How couldn't you, if a goddess is right in front of you? Added to that you have a long time crush to her.

"I ummm…. I…. to uhh… want… uhh… you." Emma was mumbling words that those are the only words Regina understood, which made her eyebrows rose. Emma signaled 'no', "That's not what I meant!" She shouted.

"I think you made yourself very clear Miss Swan. Now if you'll excuse I must leave now." With that Regina started to make her way towards the door.

Emma turned around and shouted, "I want to thank you for earlier!" Regina stopped for a moment, but then continued to leave. Emma sighed facing the mirror she whispered, "God, you're an idiot."

Regina walked fast away from the restroom when she came to a stop she tried catching her breath. The interaction with Emma Swan in the restroom was unexpected she didn't know what to say at all. People see her as someone oozing with sex appeal and charm, yet she can't put it to good use. She shook her head with the thoughts of failing plaguing in her mind and went back to the cafeteria.

* * *

After Emma emptied her bladder, which she almost forgot to do due to meeting and talking to Regina in a restroom, she went back to the cafeteria and sat next to Ruby.

"Hey Ems, what took you so long?" She asked.

"ItalkedtoReginaMillsintherestroom." She hastily said.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Swan. We can't understand a thing about what you're saying." Neal said making the blonde take a deep breath.

"I talked to Regina Mills in the restroom."

"Seriously?! Congrats, bro!" Neal slapped her shoulder, but she noticed she wasn't that happy. "Why aren't you happy?"

"Well, you see…." Emma told them what happened in the bathroom and what Regina understood from her mumbling.

"Seriously? Hahaha!" Neal was laughing out loud. They were lucky since Regina and her friends left the cafeteria earlier and there are only a few students who looked at them.

"Shhhhhh. Neal everyone's looking at us. Keep it down will ya?" Emma pleaded.

Neal still clutching his stomach, wiped the tears forming in his eyes but he still won't stop laughing. Ruby kicked his knee for him to fix himself. He raised his hands in surrender, "Alright. But seriously, you had to mumble the words I, want, and you." He was about to laugh again when he felt another kicked, so tried to contain his laugh.

Emma had her head down, "It's not like I wanted to tell her that." She lifted her head and looked at Neal, "I just wanted to say thanks."

Ruby hugged her best friend and said, "She did heard it I'm pretty sure she accepted it. She might be just in a hurry, don't ya think Neal?" She looked at scruffy guy, who then bobs her head. "See?" She still looked like a kicked puppy and Ruby didn't like it. It's the first time she talked to her crush and yet she failed. This made Ruby want to cheer her best friend up. "How 'bout burger and fries, and milkshake later at Granny's on the house?" Instantly, Emma's face brighten with thought of food.

"And bear claw?" She smiled acting like a kid.

"And bear claw." Ruby giggled at her friend's antics. Obviously, food will make Emma feel better. Neal poked Ruby to get her attention and when he did she said, "None for you." As she stuck out her tongue.

* * *

 **56 days until deadline**

Regina was in her room preparing herself for school, apparently she wasted 4 days starting Monday. The only progress she made was their little conversation in the restroom. She never told anyone about her meeting Emma in the restroom she doesn't want anyone to nag her about it. But what irritates her now is whenever her and Mal's eye meet it's like it's telling her how many days she has left.

She faced the mirror making last checks on her appearance and chanting, 'Mills, you can win this bet.' multiple times before getting her things and going to school.

* * *

Emma just finished her last class, and now she's sitting in Ruby's car. She checked her pockets for her phone which she didn't find. "Hey Rubes, did you see my phone?" she asked rummaging her bag.

"No, I didn't why?"

"I might've left it in the room." She went out of the car and said, "Don't wait up for me. I'll just walk to home later." She ran towards the school entrance going to her classroom in the right-end of the third floor.

She reached the room and luckily no one is using it. Going to her seat, she found nothing, then it clicked to her mind that she forgot it at home resulting to hitting her face for not remembering it. "Ughhh! Swan, are you Dory, suffering from short term memory lost?" She shook her head and smiled with what she just said. Since there was nothing to find, Emma went outside of the room making a sharp right heading towards the stairs when she saw two figures.

* * *

Regina was the last one to leave the classroom, which was on the left side of the third floor. Walking out of the room she then met Daniel, "What do you want, Daniel?" She massaged her forehead trying to relive herself from the stress on seeing her ex-boyfriend.

"Regina, please listen to me. I beg you." He kneeled in front of Regina. It made her want to forgive him, but what he did was unforgivable. Fighting the tears forming in her eyes remembering what see saw that day, so she went past him and headed for the stairs. Daniel scrambled to his feet and got a hold on Regina's wrist making her face him.

"We're over Daniel! I do not care whatever you are going to say. We're done!" Regina shouted letting out all the pent-up anger. Luckily there was no one around, since there no more class most of the students are starting to leave the campus or attending club practices.

"Regi-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence when someone butt in.

"Is everyone alright? I heard shouting so I thought someone might got hurt." Emma cautiously asked eyeing the two ex-lovebirds.

"We're fine, nothing's wrong. If you could just give us a moment." Daniel replied trying to assure that everything is alright.

Scrunching her face she was getting irritated. Of all the times Emma had to show why does it have to be now?

"Oh, okay. Uhmm… I'll just skedaddle, if there's an apocalypse, good luck!" Emma sheepishly smiled. There was a dead silence. Awkwardness was felt throughout the area due to what Emma just said. "Heh, I'll go now."

"No wait!" Regina stopped her touching her arm. "You don't have to be scared of him."

"What? I'm not scaring her." Daniel stated pointing his hand to her.

"Yes you are, right Emma?" She moved Emma next to her. The blonde was confused with what's happening, but still followed Regina.

"She doesn't have to hear what we are to talk about." He said annoyed.

Regina tried to play cool and interlock her fingers with Emma. "Of course she does. She's my girlfriend." Emma's eyes became the size of golf balls. Girlfriend! Zeus must have heard her pleas. But she shook her head mentally remembering this was just an act.

"Are you really going that far, even using that freak?" he scoffed. "Are you saying that in less than a month you found someone to date? Please cut the act and spare her."

Her fists balled Emma was about to punch him in the face when Regina touched her face and leaned in their lips connecting. It took a second before she realize what was happening. Regina Mills kissed her.

* * *

 **Guys, I know another cliff hanger... I'm sorry about it.**

 **The next update might take a few weeks long since I am studying for my transferring exam in the most prestigious university in our country, and one of the top-tier university in our country too. But after that I'm going to update as soon as possible.**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **Kau-su**


	4. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

"Guys, this not an update. I have been busy the past few weeks due to planning to transfer to our country's national university, which I got in! YEHEY! (/^▽^)/ And I got 1 subject, so I had to do manual enlistment for 2 days (today and yesterday), and I have to pay for it tomorrow. After that, my class starts next week. BUT, Chapter 4 is in progress and I want your input about and perhaps I could put it in. Please be patient with me until I get settled in the new environment I would be studying (a week or 2). I promise that I'll finish this and I intend to keep, plus i have 3 days of no classes meaning I have more time to write/type it. Also, I plan to make Chapter 4 the longest chapter so far (as if have many chapters), but until then please wait. :)

\- Kau-su


End file.
